


The Calm in the Storm

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Krisho prompt:Yifan is really tired and frustrated from work and just wants to rest. Junmyeon, instead of letting his husband sleep, decides to shower him with affection. [hugs, butterfly kisses, soft love making]





	The Calm in the Storm

It was a hectic day at the office, and Kris wanted nothing more than to go home and crash into bed. He knew that his husband would’ve changed the bedsheets that morning and he could just imagine how comfy and warm they’d feel. It was one of the small things in life that he enjoyed so much. And right now? It sounded like heaven.

“If we don’t go through with this investment, we’re going to have a hard time getting…”

“Boss, the client is ready to talk negotiations…”

“We’re going to lose a lot of money if we don’t take…”

All the conversations going around the conference table were slowly blending into one loud blur as he turned his gaze towards the windows of the room, staring out at the dark cloudy skies. The last few weeks have been stressing him out, the talks of taking the offer and not taking the offer, the outcome of the company depended on his decision while his authority of the company would be halved if he agreed to it. They were selling out half the company, Kris knew that, and it was worrying, but it was also a comfort of sorts. They would have more to invest in with widening the company’s view. 

But as of today in that very moment, all he wanted was to go back home. 

“Boss, we need to…”

“Boss, this has to…”

“Boss…”

He sighed to himself, feeling absolutely drained. The words of the contract in front of him were blurring slightly when he looked back at the table. The fountain pen in his hand felt like a ton, along with the tons that were already weighing on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and exhaled softly, well, if anything bad came from it, that would be a lesson learned, and if anything good came from it, he’d welcome it. His hand felt numb when he pressed the tip of the pen to the paper, signing his name on the dotted line before moving to grab his stamp to finalize the document. 

“It’s done.” 

–

Junmyeon was in the middle of his report that he’d started when the door to the apartment was unlocked and opened, one thing that he found odd because it was still early in the day and his husband usually worked long hours. Ones that usually had him coming after nightfall and sometimes even later. Despite how much Junmyeon told him that he needed a better and healthier schedule. So it was a bit odd to see his husband trudging through the threshold, slipping his shoes off at the shoe shelf beside the front door, and setting down his briefcase by the coat stand. 

“You’re home early…” Junmyeon commented, taking in the way his husband looked exhausted. He moved the laptop from his lap onto the couch beside him as he got up. He quickly moved over to Kris’s side to help take off his coat and blazer. “Did they finally wring you out?”

Kris sighed heavily, “I finalized the deal, we’re accepting the offer.” He watched as Junmyeon took his coat and blazer and hung them on the coat stand, his husband was wearing one of turtlenecks again, and the material looked so soft to him that he couldn’t resist. He wanted the warmth and comfort that he knew lied within his husband. He felt Junmyeon freeze as his arms wrapped around his waist but he buried his face into the shorter man’s neck and took in the warm scent of his husband. 

The sweater smelled like their fabric softener, a lavender and vanilla mix, it was so soft against his fingertips, and then he smelled the natural scent of Junmyeon’s skin, it smelled like home.

And then he felt all of his tension and exhaustion completely drain from his body as he soaked in the warmth and peace that this man always seemed to provide him with. 

Junmyeon thought it was a bit odd at first but he felt the tension in Kris’s body as he held him, he knew how hard it was to come to the deal. Kris had vented to him countless times at night over dinner and when they were lying in bed together, Kris restless from the stress of the decision and Junmyeon simply couldn’t sleep because his husband kept thrashing around. 

He patted the clasped hands that held him, “Go rest, I’ve already changed the bedsheets. I’ll start dinner soon.” 

Kris hummed but didn’t move, simply breathing in the scent of his husband. “I love you, Junmyeon.”

The shorter male smiled to himself, his other hand coming up to run through Kris’s hair, “I love you too. Now rest easy.”

–

Kris couldn’t remember moving from his hold around Junmyeon, but somehow he’d ended up in their bed, comfortable and warm under the top sheet and warm blanket, he could hear the soft sound of rain against the windows above their bed, the dark clouds had darkened the bedroom in a soft dim light. Everything felt gray. 

The only thing that was coming through the haze of it all was his husband’s voice, calling his name. He barely opened his eyes to see Junmyeon lying beside him, wide awake. He groaned, closing his eyes again, “Let’s just sleep, Junmyeon?” 

“Kris, you’re still in your work clothes… don’t you want to get changed and eat something before going back to sleep?” A warm hand came up to caress the side of his face, and he couldn’t help himself from leaning into that touch, almost like a cat wanting more of the warm affection. God, he loved this man. He was the calm in any of Kris’s storms.

And if Junmyeon kept touching him like this, he was bound to fall back to sleep though. Then that hand ran down to his shoulder where he was shook from his sleepy haze again. He didn’t care about changing out of his work clothes… despite how much that belt buckle of his was digging into his waist, he just want to sleep, preferably in his husband’s arms, but he wanted sleep nonetheless. 

It’d been a tiring few weeks and now that he had sealed the deal, he wanted to take a breather.

He whined when Junmyeon called his name again, “Jun… please? I want to sleep.” 

Junmyeon laughed softly, poking his cheek, “I’ll let you sleep, babe, but can I, at least, get you out of those clothes? You’ll feel comfier.” 

He could deal with the uncomfortable clothes as long as he got to go back to sleep, but Junmyeon was right. He would feel a lot more comfortable with bare skin and those soft cotton sheets on the bed. He reached up to his collar and started unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, yawning widely as he did so before his hand was pushed aside and two other hands started unbuttoning the shirt. 

“My big baby,” Junmyeon teased, but Kris could see the sympathy in the man’s eyes. He knew he’d worried his husband the last few weeks, and despite his frustrations, his husband had stuck with him. He barely asked him of anything during that time… just leaving Kris to his space while his mind muddled over the proposal at work and what to decide on doing.

He saw the way that Junmyeon’s eyes trailed down the stretch of skin where the shirt parted after he’d unbuttoned it, he knew that it’d been awhile since the two had done anything, the stress from work and Kris knew that after a few years, a marriage did tend to stop being about sex and honeymooning and instead it was filled with the daily routine of everything, and he hadn’t realized it until that moment but he’d suddenly missed his husband. He’d missed the long kisses, the touches, the heat that built up between them, the way that Junmyeon cried his name when he teased him or when he’d buried himself in the man. 

He was still tired, yeah, and he definitely wanted nothing more than to sleep, but in that moment, all he wanted was Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon unbuttoned his sleeve and tugged at it to let Kris move his arm out of it, before he sat up, Kris wondered what he was going to do now but he couldn’t help but chuckle when the man pushed him on his stomach and settled himself to straddle Kris’s hips. From there, he unbuttoned the other sleeve and tugged it off, tossing the shirt towards the general direction of the dirty laundry basket. That left Kris in just the white tanktop that was under the crisp white shirt. 

Kris was definitely not expecting it but those warm and soft hands came up to rest on his shoulders, kneading the skin from the edge of his neck and downwards in a soft massage. But he moaned softly in response, burying his face in the pillows as he let Junmyeon work magic against his back and shoulders. This was one of the things that Junmyeon used to do after they’d first started dating when Kris would come to him for comfort and complain about his work, it was the quickest way that left Kris in a moaning and relaxed state, easily relieving tension. It was one of those things that made Kris want to try his best to hold onto the man, to keep him as his own. 

No one could calm Kris like Junmyeon could, and he thanked his lucky stars that the universe decided to let Junmyeon love a bastard like him.

And then there were the kisses that Junmyeon started to drop across his shoulders, down his spine before his tanktop was pulled up to let the man continue his trail of butterfly kisses. Kris’s heart felt so light at the sentiment. 

Reaching under him, those hands found his belt buckle and started fumbling to unclasp it and then the belt was gone, tossed to the floor. “I don’t see how you were sleeping earlier with that thing on,” Junmyeon murmured, and Kris had to just guess he was that exhausted to not even care about it. 

Then those hands reached back under him to unbutton the front of his slacks, and yeah, since he had been asleep, he was a little hard already, but then those fingertips brushed over his clothed self and he couldn’t stop himself from bucking into the touch. 

“Jun…” he breathed out, he wanted his husband. He maneuvered them to where he could move over onto his back, Junmyeon now straddling his waist, and Kris saw the heat in those eyes as they stared down at him. “It’s been too long, hasn’t it?” 

The younger male smiled softly, “It has… are you going to make it up to me now?” He reached for the top of the slacks and started pushing them down, leaving Kris in just his boxers and tanktop now, until Junmyeon moved to pull them completely off. Instead of moving off to the side on the bed, Junmyeon settled back where he was, straddling Kris’s waist. His hands found their way under the tanktop, inching upwards.

Kris smiled, biting back a laugh when those fingertips brushed against the spots where he was ticklish, “Just don’t hold it against me if I end up falling asleep on you, I’m still ti—Jun!” He laughed out when those hands attacked his ticklish spots this time.

Junmyeon grinned, tickling the man more, “Oh, you think you’re going to fall asleep on this piece of ass?” 

Before Kris could catch his breath from laughing to reply, Junmyeon was already capturing his lips in a wet kiss, one that Kris had missed terribly. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning into it, reaching up to pull Junmyeon close to him. Their tongues moved against each other’s, their tastes mixing, and it was everything that Kris needed and more. When Junmyeon pulled back to take a breath, Kris’s tingling lips missed their companion greatly.

Then his eyes drifted down to see that turtleneck covering all that milky skin and he wanted it gone, desperately. “Jun, you’re overdressed.” 

Junmyeon hummed, his arms coming around to hold himself, “It’s cold…” his eyebrow rose, “you better warm me up if I take off my warm sweater.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Kris suggested, his hands coming to the ends of the sweater already tugging it upwards, exposing more and more of that pale body. Until finally Junmyeon pulled it off, unlike Kris, he wasn’t wearing anything else up under it. And that left Kris with the most beautiful image that he doubted he could ever get tired of. 

Soft, silk like skin, Kris could trace almost every vein in that skin with his tongue, all leading up and from those dark dusky nipples, they were hardening due to the draft in the room and that just had Kris wanting to pull Junmyeon close and let him ravish the man’s chest, lap up that taste of his skin, sink his teeth into those little nub, and have the man crying before he decided to release him from his teasing.

And that’s exactly the course of action he took as he grabbed the sides of Junmyeon’s waist and pulled him down towards him. Junmyeon caught himself but Kris was at the right angle to finally enclose his mouth over the right nipple, sinking his teeth into it slightly, nibbling at it. Junmyeon arched into it, he panted as he felt tingles down his spine, all going straight towards his rising length that was almost brushing up against Kris’s. He bucked against the man below him, Kris moaning around his chest, and then he mustered up the little bit of energy he had to flip their positions. 

He pulled away from his husband’s chest to capture those lips again, he loved hearing Junmyeon falling apart but he loved and missed those lips dearly. The only kisses he could remember that they shared the last few weeks were the brief ones in the mornings before he headed off to work and the ones that Junmyeon pressed for once they’d slipped into bed, those were brief as well, just little pecks. These that he was asking for from his husband now? Those were the ones that made him want to ask his husband to forgive him for neglecting him the last few weeks. 

Kris was so caught up in the taste of Junmyeon, those soft lips, and that wet tongue that he didn’t even notice that Junmyeon had pushed him back down on his side of the bed until Junmyeon pulled back with a slight smirk.

“I’m going to take care of you tonight, babe,” he murmured, and Junmyeon did just that.

From the kisses that soon trailed off to Junmyeon kissing and sucking his marks all along the widespan of Kris’s neck. To his chest where Junmyeon decided to do a little teasing of his own to the taller man’s hardened nipples, all leading down to his stomach, butterfly kisses trailed down, to the waistline of his boxers. Kris was in a state of drifting between heat, bliss, exhaustion, tiredness, and absolute love. 

“Considering I knew that you were either going to sign or not sign the contract today, I was going to surprise you when you got home this evening,” Junmyeon winked, leaning up before pushing down Kris’s boxers, letting that hard member free to stand tall against Kris’s stomach. 

Kris hummed, eyes finding Junmyeon’s as he opened them, before widening when he realized that Junmyeon had somehow already shed off his own pants and briefs, the man wasted no time in grabbing Kris to line himself up and with one swift movement, he seated himself down on the man’s lap, flush against him. The protest that Kris had on his tongue instantly died down when that warm, hot heat engulfed him, and it was… already wet?

Junmyeon looked slightly pained with his head thrown back, but he moaned softly, hips stuttering before moving up and down, setting a pace. Already adjusted to the large length. “I already took the liberty myself,” Junmyeon breathed out, bouncing up and down, moaning, “Gods, it’s been too long.” 

Kris had to agree with that sentiment, and scolded himself for ever going this long with giving his husband more attention. His work be damned compared to this wonderful man that managed to love him through it all. “It has…” he already felt his stomach tightening up with the way that hot heat engulfed him, squeezing and egging on his release that much faster. It had been too long and he knew he wouldn’t last long. “I love you, Jun.” 

Junmyeon sank back down on Kris and leaned up, bringing their lips back together again for another wet kiss, this one was slow though, set to the slow and tight pace of Junmyeon’s hips that were shallowly moving up and down Kris’s cock. The coil of heat in Kris’s stomach was right at the peak, and with one last squeeze from Junmyeon, the shorter male drank up the moan from his husband’s lips as he lost himself to that white blinding light. 

That was it for Kris. The exhaustion had caught up with him, his bones felt like mush, his body weighed down with everything, the bed felt so soft to him, the sheets were like clouds to his skin, and the warmth and love he felt from his husband was all too much for him to handle. 

–

He didn’t know how long it was until he finally came to, but when he did, he felt warm, comfortable, and more relaxed than he had in a long time. He looked down to find himself covered up with the blanket, he felt the warm arm wrapped around his waist, and then slight weight on his shoulder. He looked to his side to find a mess of black hair sticking out of the blanket. He pushed it down to find Junmyeon cuddled up to him, sleeping away. It was obvious that the man had cleaned up everything, and Kris was saddened by the thought that he didn’t get to see or even give his husband his own release. 

Kris brought his arms around Junmyeon, holding the man to him as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The contract and the next few weeks and months were going to be stressful, but he’d vowed to himself to take more time for Junmyeon from now on. He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, tomorrow was going to be a different day for them, he promised. 


End file.
